The invention relates to a detection device for detection of an event in a monitoring area, with a camera interface for transferring at least one image, wherein the at least one image shows the monitoring area, with an image analysis unit, wherein the image analysis unit is configured to determine event specifications for any position in the monitoring area on the basis of the image, with an alarm unit with alarm specifications, wherein the alarm unit is configured to output an alarm on the basis of a comparison of the alarm specifications with the event specifications, with a storage unit, wherein the storage unit is configured to store the event specifications for each position in the monitoring area. The invention furthermore relates to a method for detection of an event in a monitoring area, and also a computer program.
A multiplicity of detection systems are based on the camera-based and/or video-based detection of events. Detection systems of this type are used, in particular, in fire detectors. For example, a multiplicity of fire detectors of this type which detect a fire on the basis of meaningful fire characteristics have now become known.
Document DE 10 2014 219 838 A1, for example, which also forms the closest prior art, discloses a smoke detection device for detection of smoke of a fire in a monitoring area, wherein the smoke detection device comprises an evaluation module which carries out a first movement estimation for determining a movement of a smoke section in the monitoring area on the basis of two individual images, wherein the two individual images have a first time interval between them.